House Maith
House Maith The Isles have been under the control of House Maith since the Great Isles War. Their seat is Tonate Proper, the de facto capital of The Southern Isles. It has expanded rapidly over the past decade. The Bradai Maith Trading Company is headed there, and due to the influx of trading in the area, it has become the cosmopolitan head. It was once too dangerous and rural to warrant travel from the rest of Marin, but with the clearing of many forests to build its sprawling docks and mine the distinctive red stone from the mountains behind it, a pirate paradise has turned into the economic hub of the South. Most of the money that runs between Amoroth and Marin goes through the Southern Isles, if not Tonate Proper. House Maith and it’s navy makes it so. House Maith, forgoing the title of “Clan” after its leader (then just a Pirate Lord) was crowned a King, was the first notable Ruling House to fall under the control of a Shitblood. The Pirate King Bradai Maith has taken fourteen wives (one for each of the major Isles Clans) but has strangely produced no heirs. He has one adopted child who he intends to bequeath the family fortune to based on merit alone. She will take his name, but never his blood. This, combined with the that fact that he was the only King whose title was voted in by the Council of Marin lends the legacy of House Maith towards a strangely republican, but wholly monarchistic, future of leadership. The House Sigil: The Poppy House Maith’s sigil is a turquoise poppy flower on a black field. Flowers are common sigils in the South, but House Maith’s poppy stands for much more than a beautiful exterior. Its strange coloring removes it from any attempt of being a symbol of attractiveness and more to a symbol of industry. Poppy, or opium, is the main export of House Maith, a lucrative drug that is banned in Marin but thrives in Amoroth. It represents not only the wealth of House Maith, but also the means at which it comes by them: trade. The turquoise also represents the seas, an area in which their military has the utmost dominance. The middle of the flower, gold, represents the wealth they accrue from the Bradai Maith Trading Company, even going so far as to emulate the wheel of a ship. It is emphasized more heavily on the BMTC's personal sigil. The Poppy’s turquoise coloring also suggests some of the larger attributes of House Maith. Turquoise represents wisdom, patience, calmness, clarity, and innovation. Their words “Forthright with Foresight” reflect this. Hardly ever is a rash decision made in House Maith, careful consideration is everything. Of course, this has often been attributed to a lack of action in times of great need. The black field brings out most strongly the imagery associated with the depths of the ocean. House Maith, like any other Southern House, is steeped in espionage and mystery. House Maith is notable for being the first royal house run by a Shitblood, and as such commands the respect of many of his caste across both Marin and Amoroth. These unnamed followers, as countless as waves on the ocean, could very well be represented anywhere within the dark field. Large, daunting, and unforgiving. The Bradai Maith Trading Company The BMTC was created by it's namesake, The Pirate King Bradai Maith. It was founded in Old Stormalong, originally created to safely move sensitive materials through the city of Stormalong's canals and down the coast. Eventually, it became utilized to send materials and money to and from the Southern Isles. It's original workers were criminals, from the Feyorian bandit clan the Ruby Crosses. The Bradai Maith Trading Company continues the tradition of hiring less than savory employees to this day, with most Privateers taking up duel jobs as traders and merchants. For this reason, most of the House Maith navy ships double as boats used to transport materials, changing their typically black sails for teal or white ones. On the mainland of both Marin and Amoroth, the BMTC has a relatively tame presence, with a few select embassies at port cities and storehouses in docking districts. In the Isles, however, they take more of a militaristic presence, searching out and taking care of extralegal activities for House Maith in areas that harbour resentment against the Pirate King. The particularly make their presence known in the more Southern Isles, in the Dancing Tides. They rarely extend clandestine activities for the most distinguished and discerning of criminals. Notable People The Pirate King Bradai Maith I The Patriarch of the Maith Clan, Chief Executive of the Bradai Maith Trading Company, and King of the Southern Isles. Captain Gitten Maith The second eldest of the Maith Clan, and figurehead for the Black Covenant. Notable Privateer. Tenley Maith The mother of Bradai and Gitten Maith. Now mostly a decorative title, she remains the Matriarch of the Maith Clan. Viceroy Dimitri Novikov The Azaryan Royal Advisor and Court Mage of House Maith. Lady Emmaline Canton IV Presumed heir to the throne of the Southern Isles. Category:Houses Category:Southern Houses Category:Southern Isles Houses